1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molding machine, for molding products, such as containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. P2004-255598A discloses conventional molding machine that includes a stationary mold and a movable mold. The movable mold is operable to move close to or away from the stationary mold for molding containers. However, when the movable mold is moved to couple with the stationary mold, the stationary mold is pushed by the momentum of the movable mold, and may be slightly moved from its normal position instead of being stationary relative to the movable mold. Therefore, the conventional molding machine is not capable of molding the containers precisely.